


Lessons

by Seblainer



Series: A Month In the Life Of the Smythes [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving you a glimpse into the life of the Smythe family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Fandom: Glee  
Title: Lessons  
Characters: Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson-Smythe, Seth Smythe  
Pairing: Seblaine  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Slash. Original Character Seth.  
Summary: Giving you a glimpse into the life of the Smythe family.  
A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. PS: This is unbeta’d.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. Glee and the characters belong to RIB. I only own Seth.  
Words: 526 words without title and ending.

Prompt from TiburonWriter on GleeForum.  
Prompt: Sebastian is the thrill seeking fun Daddy. The one that takes the kid skateboarding way too young and brings them back banged up and scraped up and bleeding as Blaine rolls his eyes and gets out the first aid kit AGAIN. And then the kid would totally sell Sebastian down the river about the dangerous things he encouraged the kid to do.

Drabble # 1 *Lessons*

Day 1:

It all started when Sebastian took Seth to the skating park. The five year old had been bugging his Dad’s all day to go out and have fun. Since Blaine was grading papers for his math class, it was up to Sebastian to entertain their son. So he suggested they go to the skating park.

"Are you ready for your first time at a skate park, Seth?" Sebastian asked his son as they got to the park, and headed to where there was a group of kids having fun.

"Yeah, Papa! Look how cool that is!" Seth said as he pointed to a group of kids doing tricks on skateboards. They were doing flips and all kinds of stuff Sebastian had never done and never wanted to do.

"That’s really cool, bud." Sebastian said as he smiled at how happy his son was. They got closer to the other kids and stood back as they watched one of the kids do a stunt.

As the kids in the crowd took turns doing tricks and stunts, Seth got excited and ran out into the middle of the park with his skateboard, and tried to copy the other kids.

Sebastian encouraged his son to try the flips and tricks, then bolted after Seth, when there was the sound of a crash and then crying. “Seth, are you okay, bud?”

When his son continued to cry, Sebastian scooped his son into his arms and carried him and the skateboard back home. It wasn’t long before Blaine joined them in the living room and he knew his husband had heard Seth’s cries.

"Seb, what happened now?" Blaine asked as he took Seth into his arms and cuddled him to calm him. He carried their son into the bathroom and got out the first aid kit again.

Sebastian watched as Blaine took care of their son and his scraped and bloody knees, and soothed Seth. As he was being taken care of, Seth told his Daddy what had happened.

"And Papa said I could try the tricks the other kids were doing. He stood there and let me fall," Seth said and pouted. Blaine soothed his son and once Seth’s knees were taken care of, he told the boy to go play in his room.

Once their son was gone, Blaine turned to Sebastian. “I take it you learned from today’s experience?” He asked, and then raised an eyebrow at his husband.

Sebastian nodded. “I learned two important lessons today. One: don’t let Seth try the things he sees other people doing. And two: I shouldn't have encouraged him to try such dangerous stunts, especially at his age.”

Blaine nodded. “Good, then I won’t bother lecturing you. You know what you did today was wrong and as long as you don't do it again, we shouldn't have any problems.”

Sebastian reached out and took his husband’s hand and squeezed it. “I won’t do anything like that with him again. It scared me way too much when he had fallen.”

The two of them kissed after they had finished their talk. Then they cleaned up the mess in the bathroom and went to join Seth in his room and play with his toys too.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
